This invention relates to a process for producing cereal extracts.
The use of corn bran extracts as bulking agents in food products is well-known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,654 discloses a process for producing hemicellulose extracts from delignified plant fibres, such as corn bran, by extracting the plant fibres with sodium hydroxide solution and acidifying the resulting mixture to precipitate a first hemicellulose fraction. A second hemicellulose fraction is precipitated from the resulting filtrate by the addition of ethanol.
The present invention provides a process for producing two novel extracts from cereal-derived material.